Celeron
Celeron is one of the last remaining Dark Saiyan warriors. He grew up on the Dark Saiyan Homeworld and rose rapidly through the ranks of Dark Saiyan warrior training. 'Overview' Celeron was born at the age with a power level of 140,000, even among Dark Saiyans this was a marvel. He was the first born and the only one of his family to be born during an eclipse, the first one ever. His siblings were born with power levels ranging 40,000 to 60,000. Celeron grew up training to be a warrior and it was discovered that he was a prodigy amongst his kind. This is not too unexpected as his mother is the Goddess of Destruction of his universe. From the moment he was born his mother took him and his siblings to train on her own planet. When they reached the age of five, Escar sent her children back to Astrarth so they could be amongst their own kind. He graduated from the military academy with the highest honors and was put into an elite Dark Saiyan squadron which was sent on the toughest of military campaigns. He quickly proved himself as a warrior advancing to the rank of captain at just 17 with a power level of 245,000,000. Due to this, Celeron became arrogant and convinced he was the greatest Dark Saiyan to ever live and coveted the throne held by his older brother. Celeron thought he would easily defeat his brother until he went Super Saiyan, much to Celeron’s shock. Celeron stood no chance at that point and was defeated. Angry Celeron recovered and trained hard so he could challenge his brother again. However, his brother had enough of him and ordered his sister to take care of him on a distant planet. His sister also went Super Saiyan and defeated him as well while telling Celeron he had been exiled from Astrarth. Devastated he traveled all over space. Celeron first traveled to his mother's planet who set him straight and reigniting her youngest son’s passion for battle and teaching him humility. He then took to traveling all over the universe working odd jobs and getting stronger before bumping into an unknown warrior. They got into a nasty battle in which Celeron's advarsary came out the victor. Battered and beaten Celeron was barely able to get away and crashed landed on Conton City 'Appearance and Personality' Celeron is 6ft and is 225 pounds of pure muscle. Like other Dark Saiyans, he has white hair and red eyes. His hair stands straight up with one hair bane lying limp in his eyes. He wears a black and silver full battle suit with black and silver Saiyan armor with black boots and black gloves. Celeron has a very calm demeanor about him, never raising his voice when he talks. He is a calculating warrior, weighing all his options before entering battle. He still honors the Dark Saiyan Warrior Code but is willing to break it if pushed too far. He is a loner and doesn't care for relationships of any kind. Celeron enjoys his own company, spending every second of his free time training. 'Notable Techniques' Flight Energy Charge Instant Transmission Nightmare Cannon- Celeron takes a deep breath and releases a huge laser beam of Ki out of his mouth Terror Barrage- Celeron creates small, floating explosive spheres, that are made from his Ki and can be controlled and detonated remotely by his wish. From that, such spheres have a big explosive power and usually, sent flying in different directions to confuse the enemy. Aura Burst- Celeron creates a ball of concussive force that he slams down on the enemy which bursts causing immense damage to the surrounding area. Heaven Surge- A sphere of Ki encircles Celeron and, at his discretion, releases it in all directions. Prism Cannon- Celeron releases an incredible amount of Ki from his body whch turns into a large laser. Dark Oozaru Category:Fan Made Characters